


Or You Can Draw...

by scribble005



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble005/pseuds/scribble005
Summary: Another Wayhaught one shot! With an inspiring line a story was born! Thankfully this fic only took me two days to write! 
I hope you all enjoy it :)





	

Nicole dipped her hands under the running faucet. She formed a cup with her hands and watched the clear liquid form a pool. She splashed the water on her face, allowing the cold to shock her then she tucked a few fallen hairs behind her ears. She turned off the taps and raised her head to meet her reflection off the mirror. A smile formed on her face. The redhead hadn’t stopped smiling since she left Waverly asleep on their bed five minutes ago. Actually it was before that – she hadn’t stopped smiling since the petite woman climbed on top of her the moment she came through the front door of the homestead. That was hours ago and it was now past midnight. 

Droplets began streaking down her chin and throat, seeping into the fabric of her purple tank top. Nicole pulled the white hand towel from the rack in front of her and quickly dried off the excess water. 

“How come I’m just discovering this tattoo?”

Nicole spun around to see Waverly casually leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. The oversized navy blue police shirt she was wearing was loosely button in the middle, allowing the silky black bra and panties to peek through. Nicole looked down at her purple tank top and grey boy shorts then back at the beauty in front of her. God that woman could wear a potato sack and still stop a jailbreak in its tracks. 

“This tattoo?” Nicole swiveled her back towards Waverly to display the small tattoo on her right shoulder blade. The words Honor, Duty and Courage were written underneath a blue ribbon. “You must have been too distracted to notice.”

Waverly smirked and left the door frame to get a closer look at the ink. Her heart swelled as she took in the meaning of the tattoo. It was fitting for Nicole. She represented everything about those three words and would bleed blue until the end her time. 

“It’s beautiful,” Waverly murmured and she placed a soft kiss on the blue ribbon. Nicole closed her eyes savoring the tender moment.

“How about you, Waves? Any tattoos I haven’t discovered?” Nicole slowly turned to face the brunette and quirked her eyebrows. 

Waverly gazed upwards meeting the redhead’s brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “No, not yet… I would love one. I just don’t know what to get. And I have so many ideas but I wouldn’t know where to put it.” 

“Hmm… and here I thought I would be running amok on your body looking for hidden tattoos.” Nicole looped her arms around her lover’s waist, drawing her closer and causing Waverly to instinctively loop her own arms around Nicole’s neck. 

“Note to self, get a Sharpie and draw tattoos on myself pronto.” Waverly purred. Her fingers began playing with the back of Nicole’s neck. She massaged the edge of the hairline with the tips of her fingers triggering Nicole to tremble at the touch. 

“Make sure you use different colors and draw on unsuspecting places.” Nicole lowered her head so they were a fraction apart, teasing Waverly for a potential kiss. 

“Or you could draw…”

Immediately hearing those four words the image of using Waverly as a canvas prompted Nicole’s stomach to lurch. Those four words said in a seductive whisper. A whisper so low it triggered a fever in her belly. And it couldn’t be ignored. It sparked a heat and an ache in the pit of her belly that she uncontrollably crushed her lips against Waverly’s. 

A whimper escaped from Waverly’s throat as Nicole deepened the kiss. She coaxed Waverly’s lips open and easily slipped her tongue inside, sliding it against the silkiness of the brunette’s.  
Effortlessly, Nicole hooked Waverly’s legs up and settled them around her waist. Their kiss didn’t cease as Nicole strolled them out of the bathroom and into the adjacent bedroom. When her knees hit the edge of the bed she dipped them both down, covering the length of her body along Waverly’s. The police officer continued her assault, feasting on the supple lips, running her right palm along the barmaid’s body before cupping it on an awaiting breast. She massaged the mount and in response Waverly arched her back causing them to break their kiss and both gasp for air. 

“Babe, you don’t understand how sexy it was to hear you say that,” Nicole groaned. She began unfastening the two buttons that were holding the police shirt together. With the last button undone, she pushed the fabric aside to marvel at the toned torso. “God, you would look sexy with a tattoo.”

Waverly’s hands flew up to cover her face. It always embarrassed her when the officer would say sweet things to her or gaze at her with those enticing chocolate eyes. She was used to being called pretty and sexy her whole life but Nicole had a way to make her believe she was. 

She felt a shift in the mattress then a cold breeze ran through her body. She peeked through her fingers to see Nicole stretch out on the other side of the bed, rummaging in the drawer of the night stand. She retrieved a yellow packet of washable markers from the drawer and return back to Waverly’s side.

“Nicole… what are you doing?” The long haired brunette reached for the yellow packet but the redhead expertly held it away from her.

“Making you sexier.” Nicole pulled out a black marker and uncapped it. She pondered where to start before settling for the left side of the collarbone. “This tattoo will give you motivation.”

Nicole carefully scrawled out nines letters in thick lines. When she finished she gently blew on the ink to speed up the drying process then smiled at her handy work. From upside down, Waverly made out the words ‘adventure’ and she beamed at the memory of her telling Nicole all the adventures on her bucket list.

Next was the blue marker and Nicole began drawing a daisy on the inside of Waverly’s right wrist. When the ink dried, she placed a tender kiss on the flower. “This will be a reminder for me to buy you real flowers tomorrow.”

The officer placed the blue marker back in the packet and slowly sat up on her knees. She observed intently whilst using her finger to caress the tops of her lover’s thighs. They simultaneously smiled at each other, relishing the intimacy. Soon the officer’s smile widened and she retrieved a red felt tip. She rested down between the vee of Waverly’s legs and used the flat of her hand to smooth a surface on Waverly’s inner leg. Nicole attentively drew a line of tiny hearts along the area she chosen. With every heart, she pressed a kiss beside it. The first kiss caught Waverly by surprised. The second caused the nerves of her clit to swell. By the fifth kiss, Waverly was wet and soaking her panties.

When Nicole finished the tenth heart, just below the groin, her nostrils flared at the evident smell of Waverly’s sex. The ache she was harboring intensified. Yeah, it was time. She tossed the marker onto the floor, hooked her arms under Waverly’s thighs and adjusted herself so her face was inches away from Waverly’s center. She pressed her lips over the underwear where the clit was hidden. She felt Waverly tremble as she continue to tease the sensitive clit with her lips over the silk fabric. 

But the youngest Earp was not having it. She raised herself up from the bed and yanked on her underwear, then listened to the redhead chuckle and assist in freeing the offending material from her limbs. She settled down on her elbows and watched Nicole spread her labia with her fingers, exposing the swollen clitoris. Waverly twitched when she felt the warmness of her lover’s wet tongue settle on her clit. The tongue expertly milked the quivering nub, repeatedly hitting the spot for Waverly to climb higher into ecstasy. She whimpered. She was close and Nicole could sense it so she applied more pressure with the flat of her tongue. The change caused Waverly to moan out loud and reach down to grab a fist full of red locks. The action excited Nicole that she quickened her strokes and tighten her hold on the legs between her head. Waverly’s hips began to buck until her legs jolted to cover Nicole’s ears. Nicole knew this meant Waverly was almost there. She continued her onslaught until she felt Waverly’s body tighten around her. With one last stroke, she pushed her silky tongue on top of the clit and held it there. The clit pulsed and pulsed on her tongue then a gush of liquid rushed out. Waverly groaned at the release and collapsed flat on the mattress, breathing heavily. The liquid pooling around Nicole’s mouth tasted sweet. She lapped the rest then inched up to settle her head on Waverly’s stomach. Their labored breaths filled the room.

When Waverly found the strength, she rested her one hand on Nicole’s head. “Imagine what we can do when I get a real tattoo.”


End file.
